


Raising a baby dragon

by CynicDreamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Headcanon, Headcanon for Galar's league culture, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Speculation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicDreamer/pseuds/CynicDreamer
Summary: Lance on his visit to Galar on a personal mission finds a young boy all alone in the wild and decides to take him in while he’s still in Galar.This version of Lance is heavily inspired by the character of the Pokémon Adventures manga. I wanted to put my own spin on a possible relationship that Lance and Raihan may have.
Relationships: Raihan & Leon, Raihan & Leon & Sonia, Sonia & Leon, Sonia & Raihan, Wataru | Lance & Kibana | Raihan, Wataru | Lance & Magnolia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Raising a baby dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Teeth by CharDaMa
> 
> I have considered a fan and idol relationship, but I thought that a student and mentor one would be more personal and how could I not with their matching pants.

The child was 4 when Lance first saw him. Under the blazing sun in the Galar region wilds.

Everyone knows Lance as the veteran champion of the Indigo League, but fewer remember him as a passionate environmentalist and even fewer of them knew that he went to the Galar region on his own to hopefully reduce the region’s pollution crisis. He also has been away from the spotlight for some time. In the ever changing trends in Galar, not that many people here know about him.

He first met the child who impressively manage to evade his Dragonite while he was stealing its berries that it was attempting to eat. His Dragonite was currently having a standoff with the boy’s Trapinch and Lance can’t help but find it funny. It's no doubt that his Dragonite would mop the floor with them but the little ones are treating it like a life or death situation and that made him a little sad. It’s fortunate that he’s here or Dragonite would have showed no mercy. 

He noticed that the boy was naked and covered in scars and when Lance tried to introduce himself, the boy didn’t understand him. He continued to bare his fangs and his eyes remain slit like. Lance deduced that he was orphaned here and left to fend for himself with the Trapinch that he’s made a connection with.

He wondered if he should bring him to an orphanage but it’s unlikely, he’ll fit in there after being in the wild for so long. Besides, who was he to decide what's best for someone else? Let alone a stranger who has everything under control? So, he decided to simply offer a few berries instead to mend the hostility. The boy and his Pokémon cautiously took the offer and hustled away. Lance can only hope that he made the right choice.

* * *

“And you just left the child there on his own?!” 

Professor Magnolia scolded; Lance expected it, but he held his ground. 

“He belongs in the wild, I don’t feel that it was right to snatch him from his environment. There was also his Pokémon to consider-” 

“I don’t want your excuses Lance! You are going to find that child and bring him to shelter, it can be my place I don’t care. I am not just going to leave a small child to fend on his own with or without Pokémon!”

Lance grimaced but he understood her concern. He will have to do it after the big favor she did for him to bring his old team to Galar. The Galar boarders are quite infamous for not allowing outside Pokémon into the region. Though thanks to his connections with professor Magnolia that Agatha helped him with, he got around the problem. So long as he has the permit slips that she gave him, he and his Pokémon will be alright. Thinking about it again, he realizes that it wouldn’t be such a big deal on his conscience. After all, wild Pokémon get domesticated all the time. It shouldn’t be any different for a human being.

* * *

Lance searched for the boy while he continued to survey the environment. He tried looking at the same area as before, but he couldn’t find him there. He was about to give up on the area until it started raining. He’s considered flying back to the closest city, but he remembered that Galar thunderstorms are very dangerous and decided to wait in a cave instead. The rain went on for a while and Lance grew bored, so he decided to explore the cave. He let his Tyranitar out to guide him and intimidate the other Pokémon in the cave. Everything was going well so far until he heard a crash coming in front of him. Signaling Tyranitar to be on standby, he peeks out and saw the same boy he was looking for running away from a wild Duraludon while carrying the injured Trapinch. The boy knocked his knee against a stray rock and he curled up in pain while the Duraludon continued approaching him menacingly. Lance at that moment immediately decided to intervene. 

“Tyranitar use earth power!”

The ground erupted beneath the Duraludon and it sank into the ground. Lance used the opportunity to grab the boy and the Trapinch and with Tyranitar they escaped. Tyranitar brought them back towards the cave entrance. However, it was still pouring outside. But Lance decided to take a leap of faith this time and recalled back his Tyranitar, sent out his Dragonite and flew back towards Professor Magnolia lab.

* * *

It’s been 2 days since he rescued the boy and the Trapinch. He got a call from Professor Magnolia that they ran out of her lab after they woke up. 

“It’s obvious that they would want to escape in an environment that they're not familiar with. But why would you want me to look for them?” 

“Because they could get hurt and their wounds are not fully healed yet. And as much as I know that you hate being responsible for other human beings, the boy would recognize you and you can persuade him to come back.” Lance grits his teeth, but Professor Magnolia continues. “Just bring him back and then I can find a home for them and they’ll be out of your hair forever.”

* * *

Luckily the search for them was a lot easier this time than before. There have been witnesses saying that they ran off towards the Slumbering Weald. Lance’s patience with the boy was growing thin. He knew that he wasn’t too fond of small children, but this brat was taking up time that he could have spent on researching the region’s pollution instead. He took a deep breath and continued trekking the path with his Dragonite. As they went deeper, he found the child along with his Trapinch attacking what looks like a Pokémon that resembled an Arcanine but was not. The Trapinch’s attacks just kept phasing through the mysterious Pokémon and it puzzles Lance. It might be a mirage as the Pokémon isn’t fighting back. But he saw fear in the boy’s eyes, not understanding the situation enough to counter the strange Pokémon’s tactics. The boy caught Lance staring at him and hid behind him, clutching his pants tightly. The Trapinch moved back to when it noticed Dragonite bracing itself to fight. While it was the usual strategy, Lance felt like it was not the right one this time. 

“I don’t know who you are, but I can guess that you are a mythical Pokémon of sorts. I’m only here to retrieve this child to safety and would gladly fight you to the death if I had to. But since you have yet to raise your weapon, I will not raise my Pokémon to fight. So, could you please let us go?” 

Zamazenta let out a howl and faded away. Lance let out a sigh of relief that they got away safely. The boy awed by this mysterious person’s seemingly massive strength, refused to let go of his leg but Lance forces him to. Perhaps he knows he’s too afraid, and that he’s too weak against this new environment and doesn’t feel safe anymore. Lance simply lets the boy tail behind him as they walk back towards Magnolia’s lab. 

* * *

Whenever Lance visits Magnolia’s lab, the boy would always keep his eyes on him much to Lance’s dismay. He’s been making progress with his environmental mission, but Magnolia says that it may not even amount to much no matter how hard he tries. Worse still is that there’s too much apathy going around from the people and the Pokémon about the pollution crisis. But she tells him not to worry as Galar has already made policies that have made it easier for the Pokémon that have been affected by the pollution to recover. So, he could feel at ease for a while.

On the other hand, the boy feels uneasy with other human beings, even Magnolia. It was a miracle she was able to bathe and clothe him. So far Lance was the only other human being he seems to trust. The kid and the Trapinch even picked the berries that Lance offered over the breakfast that Magnolia offered. Magnolia gave him a disapproving look that he just gave him a raw Watmel berry but the child and his Pokémon just bite through the tough husk surrounding the berry without a problem. Magnolia looks like she's about to have a stroke, but quickly recovered on a more pressing matter. 

“We should give him a proper name.” 

“What's wrong with just calling him ‘boy’ until a potential foster family takes him in?” 

Magnolia glared, “That’s dehumanizing. And I doubt that he would want to be taken into another strange environment.” 

“I’m not exactly known to be great at naming things, why don’t you do it?”

“Well that’s why I'm saying we should brainstorm together after all.” 

Lance sighs but plays along. Putting his idea to the test, he lowered himself to the boy’s eye level and pointed towards himself. 

“Lance.” 

He then points towards Professor Magnolia.

“Magnolia.”

And finally, he points on the boy.

“Your turn.” 

The boy looks at him confused. His Trapinch than walks towards the boy and he gleefully pick it up. 

“Traapii!” 

It looks like the boy can speak. But he doubts that he knew any words and is just repeating his Pokémon cries. 

“No, no. Not him. You. What’s your name?” 

Lance asked again but the boy was only paying attention to his Trapinch so far and imitating him.

“Trap! Trap!” The Trapinch cried. 

“Raap! Raap!” The boy cried back.

Lance gritted his teeth. This was going nowhere. He might actually have to put in effort for a name. A sudden beep interrupted his thoughts, and the boy ran away from the sound. Lance was thankful for the call from his Pokégear and picked it up. 

“Huh, you’re quick to pick up for once Lance.” 

“What is it Clair?” 

“Well, I only want to know if you’ll be returning for the holidays. Gotta prepare in advance and-”

“No Clair," Lance said, "I won’t be returning.” 

He heard Clair sighing from the other side, “Again huh? You know it won’t hurt to return and see your family once in a while Lance. You hardly even show up at all and-” 

“Lanf!” 

Great. Now the brat is learning how to say his name. 

“Lance, who was that? It sounds like a small child.” 

“That’s...” He took a deep breath and sigh in shame, “Ra.” 

“Ra?” 

He glanced at the boy who was picking on the ham that Magnolia left him for breakfast. “Ham?” Lance muttered to himself not realizing that Clair heard him. 

“Ra-han? Raihan you mean?" Clair clarified, "Like the flower?” 

Lance didn't feel like talking to her anymore, but he needed to give her closure.

“Sure. Let’s go with that.”

Lance hanged up before Clair could continue making this more awkward. Magnolia approaches him with a mischievous smile on her face. 

“Don’t worry, I think Raihan is a lovely name for the boy.”

* * *

Magnolia wanted Raihan to learn proper words before getting back out there in the world. Even enrolling him to the same school her granddaughter goes to. But had to pull out due to Raihan causing problems for everyone around him. Magnolia’s family offered to help raise Raihan but turned she it down when Sonia complained that Raihan kept biting her. Since then Raihan he was left in the custody of Magnolia but he and Trapinch would live on the surrounding wilds but would occasionally come at her lab. She really wished Lance was here to help with handling the kid, but she already promised him that he won’t have to bother with Raihan. Plus, he’s away to take care of some illegal activity that he got wind off and even put his environmental mission on hold.

At least Raihan could stand her now and it was useful as she was able in convince Raihan to allow Rotom to assist him on basic education. Raihan surprisingly got along well with the plasma Pokémon which made it easier for him to open up to technology. Raihan was adjusting to his new life well. He’s learning words well and he and his Trapinch has gotten used to the wilds at the area. However, it’s been a while since Lance dropped by and Raihan really missed him. Now at 6 years old, he’s been itching to prove himself. If only he could have the opportunity... Which came when he was relaxing from a tree, he saw an unfamiliar person being cornered by Lance. 

“You’ve got nowhere to run poacher! I suggest you surrender and hand over the illegal Pokémon eggs!” 

“You’re one to talk big guy." The poacher snarled, "I don’t remember a Dragonite being allowed in Galar. Must be nice to be able to openly flaunt it here legally huh champion?” 

_"Champion? What’s that?_ " Raihan thought. " _Sounds like a very big word."_

Lance face remained serious, “Since you know that, then it you should know what I’m capable off. So, let's make easier and let go of those eggs, or else I’ll use force.” 

But the poacher didn’t budge, “Well give it your best shot then! Then these eggs will get it too!”

Lance’s face flew into rage, “Coward! You let them go at once!” 

Raihan was worried that Lance looked troubled. The other human was despicable to want to harm the eggs. He had to do something.

“What’s wrong champ? Weren't you gonna use force? Ha! I’ve got you-” 

“Get him Trapinch!” 

The poacher’s taunt was interrupted by Raihan commanding Trapinch. The ground beneath the poacher began shaking and buried the poacher until his head remained unearthed. The eggs landed safely on the soft sand away from the poacher’s clutches. Trapinch came out from the pit with a triumph bite. 

“Of course! Trapinch’s Arena Trap makes it harder for its target to escape.” Lance then took out his Pokéball and ordered, “Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Charizard! Fly down and grab the eggs!” The Pokémon swoop down and grabbed them without a problem. 

“Lance! I heard noises! What’s going on?” 

Magnolia burst out from her lab. Lance glanced at her and ordered,

“Call the police Professor Magnolia! Tell them I have caught the poacher they were pursuing.”

While the police were securing the criminal, Lance confronted Raihan. 

“That was very dangerous Raihan. You could have hurt the eggs-” 

Raihan dipped his head in shame.

“I just want to help Mr Lance.” 

Lance sighed, “But despite that, you both did good today. And anyone who helps Pokémon deserves to be a trainer in my book.” 

Raihan beamed at Lance praises. But Magnolia interrupted them by taping Lance on the shoulder.

“Most of these eggs came from other regions like Kanto and the breeding centers here aren't able to cater to their needs should they hatch. The police decided that I should take care of them since I have experiences with other regional Pokémon. However, I think that they should return to where they belong, and I was wondering if you are returning to Kanto soon then you could take the eggs with you back to their environments?”

Lance has thought of leaving before. But changed his mind when noticed Raihan looked sad at the implication that he might be leaving.

“Sorry Professor Magnolia, I think I’ll be staying at Galar longer. I have much to show Raihan before I take my leave.”

Raihan face lit up. Magnolia smiled at the turn of events. 

“Alright then. I’ll pass them to any lucky trainer that comes to my lab then.”

* * *

Traveling with Lance hasn’t been easy on the 8 year old Raihan. But he wasn’t going to back out now that he’s getting closer to Lance’s expectations. 

“Alright Raihan, remember your training. It’s one thing for your Pokémon to be able to perform the attacks, it’s another to communicate the right attacks to use.” 

Today is one of those days of intense training.

“Your goal is hit my Dragonite at least once. Dragonite will not fight back, but it will do everything it can to prevent getting hit. Is that clear?” 

Raihan turned to Trapinch in which it braced itself, Raihan decided to start now.

“Go Trapinch use Earth Power!” 

Raihan intended the move to only hit on the small surface ground Dragonite was on. However Trapinch misunderstood and used earthquake instead. The anticipation of the ground sinking made Dragonite wary and flew up instead.

“You and Trapinch are not in sync Raihan! Focus! Dragonite just flew away from Trapinch’s attack. Better find a way to reach it while it’s above ground.” 

Raihan grit his teeth. Defiantly not a good start, but they'll make up for it.

“Then we’ll hit him with Rockslide!” 

Trapinch slams its head into a nearby mountain, causing boulders to fall towards the Dragonite but it simply flew further away and hurled one of the approaching rocks with its tail and nearly hit Trapinch. 

“Hey!" Raihan yelled, "You said that Dragonite won’t fight back!” 

“Considered that one a lucky shot.” Lance said condescendingly.

“Grr..." Raihan growled, "How can Trapinch’s attacks reach it if it can’t even fly?” 

Just then a sandstorm kicked in and Raihan noticed Lance covering his face from it. Raihan was used to them back in the wild, heck he and Trapinch favorite tactic to evade another Pokémon. But if Lance isn't feeling so good with the sandstorm, then maybe his Dragonite is vulnerable too! And he was proven right when he noticed Dragonite struggling and getting hurt from the sandstorm. 

“Trapinch! Now's our chance! Use Sand Tomb!” 

Trapinch created a twister made of sand and manage to trap Dragonite. Despite the setback, Dragonite used Hurricane and dispelled the sandstorms easily. Lance observed Raihan carefully. He hoped that he has another idea now that his biggest chance is gone. He was about to tell Dragonite to call off the training but then he noticed something on its back. He was shocked to see that the Trapinch is somehow riding on Dragonite! 

“Atta boy! I knew you could do it! Let’s finish it with Giga Drain!” Before Trapinch could deal with the finishing blow, Dragonite trashed its body while flying and flicked its tail, managing to shake Trapinch off. Raihan dashed to attempt to catch Trapinch but luckily Dragonite caught it before it could get hurt from the fall. 

“I’m very impressed Raihan. You used the sand tomb to not only trap my Dragonite, but to use it as a leverage to reach Dragonite. That was clever of you to-hmm?” Lance notice that Raihan wasn’t listening to his praises. “What’s wrong?” 

“But we still didn’t manage to land a hit...” 

“Not quite. Take a look." Lance directed Raihan's eyes at Dragonite's tail, "Trapinch used bite while it was trying to stay still on Dragonite. Meaning you landed a hit on Dragonite abet unwilling. You should be proud Raihan. Maybe you didn’t win the way you wanted to, but you’ve improved since our last training. Let’s set up a camp for now.”

* * *

“I didn’t know that Corsolas could look like that other than their gloomy looks.” 

Raihan said as he looked at the photo of the pink Corsola from the Rotom Pokédex. Currently, they’ve set up a camp for the night. Aside from training, Raihan helps Lance with the Pokémon conservation. With Raihan’s experiences from living in the wild, they were able to track down some of the Pokémon that were struggling with the pollution and help them out. Lance meanwhile was taking notes from every area they’ve visited in Galar for data that he could use as evidence for a potential UXIE Talk that he could one day hold. Though he didn’t think the spectacle loving population of Galar would care too much about it. And he rather not resort to using his championship title to do so. In fact, he liked the newly founded anonymity that he has here.

“This is what they look like originally. But overtime, the water contamination made them sicklier and they eventually became the way they are now.” 

Raihan knew that pollution causes problems for Pokémon. But it’s just the survival of the fittest right? The stronger beings will dominate, and the weaker ones must make do.

“What’s so big of a deal with helping Pokémon overcoming pollution anyway? It’s not like their completely helpless. They can overcome it on their own.” 

Lance put down his curry and looked at Raihan dead in the eye.

“I’m aware that there are a number of Pokémon that are capable of overcoming the pollution on their own. But not without repercussions as evident by those Corsolas. You see, when people build factories, those factories will emit a lot of toxic waste in order to keep production going. It roughly takes 10 years for Corsolas to migrate and recover from the polluted area. Now imagine having a hundred of those happening at the same time in many different areas, the Corsolas couldn't withstand them all at once and thus they’ll die. It's that terrible. In fact, Galar’s pollution has gotten so bad that even the Weezings decided to clean up the air pollution! Can you believe that?! Weezings of all Pokémon!”

Raihan glanced at Rotom for help but it gestured a shrug. He gave up trying to keep up with Lance’s ramble and just continued to eat his curry. A part of him does admire Lance for trying to look out for the other Pokémon even when he can get annoying about it. If Raihan had been left on his own, he would have never considered Pokémon conservation other than his own partner. Pokémon can be very vicious when they want to be, and humans have the right to be the same.

“Why do you go out of your way to help wild Pokémon if you're not going to keep them? Is there a special reason?”

Lance supposes that Raihan can’t sympathized with him yet. He’s still young and his love for Pokémon isn’t the same as the kids who grew up in a cozy world. But he knew that if Raihan were to become a great trainer, he’ll need to learn to love all Pokémon and empathize with them. 

“Like you, I was constantly surrounded by Pokémon as I grew up near the mountains. But you and I differ in how we were raised. You were taught by the wild and had the survival of the fittest mentality engraved in you. While I had parents and they taught me that all Pokémon deserved to live. Where I come from, there were a lot of Pokémon suffering from the actions of other humans. I wanted to stop the suffering, and have done some terrible things to achieve it. But I truly wish for a world where Pokémon and humans could live without the others suffering.”

Raihan supposes that he could relate to that a bit. He met Trapinch when it was a hatchling. It was small and couldn't hunt very well and they both always had trouble with the bigger Pokémon. They agreed to help one another to survive the harsh wilds and been inseparable ever since. They both wanted to be stronger and becoming a trainer seems to be a good way to do so based on their observations with Lance. Though he wonders why people must make gaining strength so complicated.

“Master, is there a point for entering the Pokémon league? Will entering the league really make me as strong as you?” 

Lance was silent for a while, thinking of how to put it into the right words. “I won’t put it that way. The point of the league is to push trainers to their limits against other trainers. There are many of them out there that are strong. Maybe even stronger than me.”

“Really?” Raihan asked mockingly, “Stronger than you master?” 

But Lance remained serious. “Indeed. I’ve lost to trainers younger than myself. The world is a big place. Entering a regional league is usually the first step to become a remarkable trainer. But more importantly, to become a better trainer, you will have use your head. It takes more than fear and desperation to win a battle. You must have a deep understanding with other Pokémon.” 

Raihan knew that, he learned it the more time he's spent with Lance, “So, when can I become a proper trainer?”

“By right, the eligible age is 10.” Lance replied, "But you're not at the age yet. There's still time."

Raihan couldn’t imagine that being a trainer would be a big deal. Wild Pokémon are always more dangerous to him. But Lance has skills that no lesson from the wilds could ever teach him. That’s why he agreed to come with Lance in the first place, it’s why he didn’t ran away from Magnolia’s lab the second time, it’s also why he learned to speak human language which made it easier to plan strategies with his Trapinch. But deep down, it’s more than that. He’s finally founded the connection that has been missing from the earlier part of his life. He’s finally learning how to be human. To bond with his Trapinch rather than just simply surviving with it. He’ll still climb trees and scare of wild Pokémon with his Trapinch, but he likes the person he’s becoming, and it won’t have happened at all if he had never met Lance. 

* * *

“As promised. Now that you’re entering the Galar league, I will teach you how to catch a Pokémon.” 

Raihan’s face remained neutral but he was bouncing at his seat and Lance cracked a smile to himself. 

“It’s, very simple really. You weaken a Pokémon and then throw a pokéball at it. When you hear a click, it means you’ve captured the Pokémon. If not, then you’ve wasted a pokéball. Understand?” Raihan nodded. “Alright, here are 10 pokéballs for you to use. I’ll be busy for a few days so I will leave you to your own devices.” 

“Sure thing.” Raihan noted, “But am I gonna have to walk back on my own?” 

Lance readied Dragonite for takeoff, “Don’t worry. I’ll come back to check on your progress.”

A few days have passed since then. Lance landed near Professor Magnolia’s lab where he was greeted to a young girl awing at his Dragonite. 

“Oh my gosh! What Pokémon is that? Is it rare? Can you tell me where to get one?” 

“Sonia leave the man alone and go bother Leon instead.”

“But Leon isn’t paying attention to me ever since that Charmander hatched from the egg! I want a cool exotic Pokémon too grandma!”

“Later Sonia. The adults have to talk first.” Sonia huffed and walked away. Lance couldn’t help but be amused much to Magnolia’s annoyance. 

“I take that those are the new trainers of the year?” 

“Yes. My granddaughter and her childhood friend. They're still waiting for me to give them their Dynamax bands and yes I’m making one for Raihan too.” 

“It seems strange for gym challenges to follow a schedule." Lance suddenly commented, "And that everyone is treating it like some big event. What’s more is that there can’t be more than one champion at a time. If you can’t keep your spot your gone for good. Won’t even reserve you seat at the Champions Union.”

“Well as much as I agree that it’s cruel to not be acknowledged as champion for life in Galar," Magnolia replied, "I also find it strange that you would train a novice in the more dangerous wilds instead of these safer plains."

Magnolia glanced at the gadgets that Lance had prepared. She suspects that their for Raihan. 

"You do know that most trainers collect their own trainer devices, right? It’s a step that most parents would rather leave their kids to do on their journey for independence. It’s strange for you, who won’t even submit the adoption papers to go through such length for a child who is clearly able to handle himself.”

And that’s when it hit her.

“You’re leaving Galar aren't you? For good.” 

Lance become unnaturally silent. The past 6 years have been strange for Lance. Initially, he came to Galar to make it a better place for the Pokémon there. But the progress was slow and if he had to be honest, he was almost about to give up. But he began staying in Galar for Raihan. A kid he didn’t care for at first to eventually grew to care a lot for. And if he haven’t went out of his way to provide him the tools he needed for his journey, Lance would have never met with the gym leaders or chairman Rose to help him achieve his mission of preserving Galar’s Pokémon. He had to give up his anonymity and showcase the people his Pokémon’s strength and it finally got them interested in him. Rose in particular seemed interested in his speech about the environment and gave him an opportunity to have a UXIE talk in Galar. Lance jumped at the opportunity that he could make have to a lasting impact on the people. It then made him realize how much he missed having connections with other people. Part of returning to Kanto was to connect with Clair and his family again. It's sad however that he had to leave one to connect with another. But he’s made his choice.

“I’ve done everything I wanted here. From challenging a gym leader for a wishing star, to finally having an UXIE Talk about the Pokémon’s conservation. Plus, I have other duties to attend to back at Kanto.” 

Magnolia wasn't convinced, so Lance told her the truth.

“I’ve considered making Raihan leaving with me and competing in the Indigo league instead, but it didn’t feel right taking him away from the environment that he grew up with his entire life. Plus, I’m a foreigner, I don’t have the right to adopt him or endorse him for-” 

“Then how is Raihan going on his adventure without endorsements?" Magnolia snapped, "Are you hoping for me to do it for you? Nope! You craved this path for him, you figure out how to endorse him yourself.” 

“I’ve already got that covered. Chairman Rose told me that I have to use my champion union membership since it’s recognized worldwide.” 

Lance took out his wax seal stamp and applied the finishing touches. Magnolia shook her head at disbelief that he’s still using that old method instead of QR codes. Lance is extremely stubborn against the new technology if his old ones are still functional and even more stubborn in making everything he does secretive. It reminded her a lot like Agatha which shouldn’t be a surprise since she was his mentor before. 

“It’s normal for children his age to leave for a journey on their own. The least I could do is help him get started.” 

Magnolia would argue back that it’s not normal for Lance from viewing Raihan as a pest to caring for him so much to the point of considering adopting him. But she kept that to herself. After all, these might be the last time she’ll ring him this sentimental ever again.

“When do you leave?” 

“Tomorrow at daybreak." Magnolia gave him a disappointed look, "Don’t give me that look. I’ll see through Raihan’s journey before I go.” 

“I hope you do." She said, "Because you’re the most important person in his life.” 

* * *

Dragonite flew across the skies, braving against the rain in the search for Raihan. Lance believed that Raihan would be in a sheltered area since Trapinch wouldn’t like the rain. The only place that he could have ended up within the area is the same cave that he was rescued in. Lance’s blood ran cold. (and not because of the rain) The last time Raihan went in there, he almost died. Lance could only pray that Raihan is strong enough to manage on his own. 

Raihan was in deep trouble. Even without the sudden downpour, he had gone into the cave looking for strong Pokémon not realizing it was the same cave that the Duraludon nearly killed him. And to top it off, it was chasing him again. He could have sworn that it was the same Duraludon from the last time based on its reaction when it saw him. Thanks to it, he couldn’t catch the other Pokémon that were in the cave as it scared them away. He was already as his last Pokéball and Trapinch is still too weak to make any lasting damage on it. The best solution now is to simply run away because he got too stubborn before to prove himself and it came back to bite him hard as Trapinch is heavily injured. He managed to lose the Duraludon temporarily when it panicked when the water droplets fell on it. Raihan swerved himself to the narrower part of the cave that would take him back to the entrance. 

“I’m so sorry buddy. It’s all my fault that this is happening to you.” 

The Trapinch simply nuzzled himself further into Raihan’s jacket. Raihan used that encouragement to speed up the way out. The footsteps only grew louder and filled Raihan with dread, until he smelled rain coming from outside. He recalled that the Duraludon panicked even at the smallest drop of water. Maybe he could fight back if he brought the fight outside in the rain? But Trapinch too hates the rain. It’ll make it difficult for it to fight back. But it’s a chance that’s he’s willing to take, and it looks like Trapinch agrees with him. 

Lance watched from afar as they unfold their strategy. Trapinch was pressuring the Duraludon to remain inside the cave. But it can’t get close it without Duraludon constantly using Flash Cannon. But Lance knew that Raihan won’t back down from a fight. He could see that he bares his fangs and his eyes are animalistic. He intends to finish this battle no matter what. Lance really wants to help but he knew that this is for Raihan’s own good. Whether he comes out on top or not, it’ll be a valuable experience for him. But so far it doesn’t look good and Lance was almost about to step in to help. Until the cave’s ceiling on top of the Duraludon collapses with Trapinch’s Rockslide. The bulker Pokémon was helpless against the attack and now the rain is getting everywhere on it making it panic even more. Trapinch then used this chance to use Fissure to drop it at the bottom of the mountain. The Duraludon was unable to move and Raihan used this chance to use his last Pokéball and capture it. He held his breath when the Pokéball kept moving... Until it finally clicked. Raihan roared in happiness with his first capture. He and Trapinch jumped for joy not even stopping when the sky cleared. It was until Lance entered the picture that they focused their happiness on him instead. 

“Did you see that master?! I caught my first Pokémon!” 

“I sure did. You and Trapinch were amazing.”

Lance could have taken that Duraludon down easily, but he decided to keep that to himself. What’s more important is that Raihan was able to catch an experienced one as his first despite being a beginner. Now that’s impressive. He can’t wait to see them blossom towards their full potential. 

“Come on out! Duraludon!” 

Oh no. 

As soon as Duraludon came out, it unleashed his fury and was once again heading for Raihan. Raihan of course ran away again. Lance sighed and pulled out his Tyranitar. The Tyranitar’s presence immediately sent the Duraludon in panic mode which made it ran away abet slowly. 

“Crap! How do I get it back?!” 

“Face the Pokéball’s button towards the Duraludon’s direction and click on it.” 

Raihan did that and got the Duraludon back into its Pokéball. 

“Didn’t I capture it!? Why isn’t listening to me?!” 

“Well for one, you just attacked it and you expect it to listen to you? Secondly, you don’t have any gym badges to command Pokémon on a higher level." Lance replies "Think of it like that training I told you to gain the respect of all my Pokémon. Except that this one is not trained like them and it’ll have no qualms hurting you until you bond with it.” 

“It was already hard for Dragonite to listen to me and now I have to do it again?!” 

“Precisely.”

Raihan groaned loudly while Lance just chuckled. "Let’s go back. I have your stuff ready for your own Pokémon journey.”

* * *

“Lance, don’t you think that this is a bit much for Raihan’s journey?” Magnolia was giving Lance the sink eye, but he ignored it.

“Think of it as handing down from my luggage. Now he can have those pots and pans we’ve been using for the outdoor training. “ 

“Yes. Along with 100 000 Pokédollars and 50 master balls.” Magnolia comment sarcastically. Lance ignored her and continued. 

“Here’s your trainer pass, your Dynamax band, a Rotom phone and your letter of endorsement. That letter is important so try not to lose it.” 

Raihan nodded, he lifted a newly bought paper bag that Lance purchased and poured out the contents. A bunch of hats of different designs and colors ranging from caps to beanies. Magnolia flashed her bewildered expression again; Lance kept his face stoic. 

“I’ve heard that these days kids like to wear them as a good luck charm of becoming champion.” 

“Says who?” Magnolia questioned. 

“Trainers like Red, Wallace and Selene apparently.” 

Raihan tried on the hats but didn’t like any of them, until he noticed the bandanna. He tried to put it on, but he didn’t know how. Magnolia assisted him along with tying his hair to make it look neater. 

“You look really nice love.” 

Raihan looked through the Rotom phone, dumbfounded that the guy in the reflection is really him. But then again, he’s not sure when was the last time he ever looked at his reflection. Rotom suddenly flashed its camera which surprised Raihan. When the photo came out, it showed him attempting to smile but he looked ridiculous. Rotom flew over to show the photo. Magnolia chuckled while Lance gave an amused snort. Raihan tried to lift his new bag, but crumbled to the heavy weight.

“I dunno master, all of these seem a bit much for farewell gifts.” His comment startled Lance and Magnolia. They don’t remember telling him about Lance’s departure yet. but Raihan continued, “I already figured that you wanna leave. Your eyes kept gazing so far away. I think it's just homesickness, but it’s not like you talk much about yourself anyway. It’s fine, I’ll be alright on my own.” 

Lance stood in front of him, noticing that Raihan is nearly reaching his height. 

“Thank you for understanding. I’m not good with goodbyes. I rather leave with everything accomplished instead of sentimental words.” 

“You’re coming back, someday right?” 

Raihan hugged Lance which he reciprocates by hugging back. 

“I’ll make it a promise.” 

* * *

“Hey, you're that guy who sometimes come to grandma’s place right?” 

Raihan turned around to face the voice. It belonged to a young girl who was wearing heart shaped hair clips. She was accompanied by a purple haired boy wearing a cap. 

“Mmm, yeah? What about it?” 

“I’m Sonia! I’m gonna be the next champion of Galar!” Sonia grinned and pointed at the boy behind her, “And this ditz over here is Leon!” 

“Rude much, Sonia.” 

Sonia sticks out her tongue and barked back. 

“Well I’m not the one who always gets lost.” 

Leon ignored her comment to stick out his hand towards Raihan who accepted the handshake. 

“Raihan, and I’m super lost on where to put this.” 

“You have to send this at this building there. Since we’re going there as well, why don’t we all go together?” 

Sonia beamed, Raihan only shrugged back. 

“Sure, why not?” 

Raihan quickly connected with Sonia and Leon. They talked about a bunch of things from stories from childhood to the Pokémon that they may encounter. There were questions about his home, about his unusual teeth and eyes, but he brushed them off. Instead he asked them. 

“Why do you guys want to become trainers?” 

Leon sparked back to life and rambled, “I wanna become the next champion of Galar like the guys on telly! Look!” Leon excitedly called out his Charmander from his Poké ball and lifted it, “I even got the same Pokémon as the champion! Professor Magnolia even told me that she got it from him!” 

Raihan nodded than Sonia pushed Leon away, stealing his thunder. 

“While Leon wants to be the best, I want to have all of the knowledge about Pokémon! Like my grandma!” 

“Then why don’t you stay behind with her instead?” 

“Well...” Sonia flustered at Raihan’s question but carried on. “I want to be a badass trainer too! Like you know, brain and brawn!” 

No, Raihan did not get it. 

Leon then asked, “Then what about you? Why do you want to become a trainer?” 

Raihan thought about it for a while, but ultimately decided with, “Because my master is strong. And I want to be strong like him.” 

That seemed to make Sonia more interested, “Wow, you’ve got a master. Tell us! Do we know him? What’s his name?” 

“Erm...” Raihan debated on telling given his master’s love for secrecy but he gave in to their eyes filled with curiosity, “His name is Lance. And I believe he came from Kanto?” 

Both Leon and Sonia’s eyes became as big as plates. 

“No way! The guy from the exhibition match that beat Kabu?!” 

Now that just made Raihan confused, “Huh? What are you talking about?” 

“You didn’t know? It was all over the telly a few days ago. He took out a Gigamaxed Pokémon with one shot without even Dynamaxing!” 

The incident must have happened while he was doing his catching training because he most certainly doesn’t remember Lance talking about it with him. Not that its unusual, he really doesn’t like talking about his accomplishments. 

“No, I don’t know. I don’t know what’s the big deal about it.” 

“Well for one, he defeated one of our best gym leaders without a scratch, and Kabu is like mega strong.” Sonia scrolled through her Rotom phone and showed him, “And it says here that he was the Champion of 2 regions and that he’s one of the best trainers in Kanto, nay, the world.” Raihan looked at her confused. Sonia explained to him about the gym challenges, the elite 4 and the champion title. As she explained more, Raihan’s face dawned in realization. He knew that Lance was strong, but to think that he was a champion. That’s like a completely different level from every other trainer.

And he’s fired up for the challenge. 

“I feel bad for all of you.” Raihan ginned at them, “I’m gonna become the next Pokémon champion!” 

Sonia and Leon snapped at him. But instead of anger, there was fire in their eyes. 

“Not a chance!” Leon roared, “Because the one who’ll become champion is me!” 

Even Sonia couldn’t keep her excitement, but hold it in for another urgent matter, “How about we reach Motostoke stadium to register first before we can brag about becoming the champion.” 

They sheepishly agreed and went forward. Looks like there’s competition to be the best. That’s fine, the more the merrier. After all, if Raihan ever wanted to be strong like Lance, he’s got a long way to go. But it got him even more motivated. He’ll become the Galar champion, then he’ll be strong enough to challenge Lance on equal footing! 

He just can’t wait to get there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Raihan, we already know the disappointment that await his future.  
> He does feel very different from canon, consider this character development.  
> When I made this, I realized how similar it is to Bede’s backstory.  
> Also, imagine, environment protester Lance.


End file.
